It is known, for example in the field of aeronautics, that opening systems can have extension members chosen from among rectilinear or gooseneck arms, hinges, removable fixing devices and/or lateral arms and rods.
Thus, the rectilinear arms on the circumference of the dome enable the rotary shaft to be reached when the dome is opened. Adjustments can then be made during assembly. In addition, rectilinear arms of this kind constitute a solution that does not produce significant excess mass.
The use of gooseneck arms with the same aim, inside the circumference of the dome, requires more weight because this solution needs additional means on the rotary shaft, which shaft must be situated behind the movable part. The presence of this additional part means that the interface between the structure to be protected and the mechanism for opening is complex and expensive. The seal at this interface is also complex and the unit is made heavier.
In a configuration that opens laterally, the arms are fitted to a common hinge and the movement of each arm is guided by a link rod. This configuration produces the same disadvantages as the solution above. In addition, lateral opening is not optimum for maintenance, as it then requires a double access for two operators, which can involve interactions with the maintenance platform.
Opening via external hinges is a lighter solution than the preceding one but, like the solution with rectilinear arms, it requires more adjustments and increases the aerodynamic drag.
The above systems for opening can be implemented only with rigid movable parts. Thus, composite radomes for aircraft must be stiffened, for example via a metal frame. This involves additional costs, and weight and complexity of the movable assembly. In addition, a stiffening frame requires a rigid interface with a chassis for mounting the fixed structure. The result is an increase in the amounts of play and the presence of aerodynamic steps between the radome and the fixed part.
A system for opening via removable fasteners enables the structure to be made lighter because no additional opening mechanism is used. In addition, the movable part does not need to be dimensioned to receive the housings of the structural mechanisms when the movable part is open.
The advantages of this solution lie in the fact that the movable part is more easily positioned during assembly and meets the aerodynamic requirements. Thus, when the movable part is open during maintenance operations, it is held by a specific tool.
The disadvantages arise from the time devoted to withdrawing the fasteners in general beyond the maintenance objectives, and the need for basic service equipment which is not always available.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.